


Overlords in Waiting

by TheNightColors



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Christmas Music, Demons Are Assholes, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is Dead, Fan Characters, Gay Male Character, Hell, Humor, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of Alastor, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, World Domination, author is a pussy, gay shit, not too much though I'm squeamish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: When an ambitious newcomer  runs into an aspiring overlord he cant resist his promises of fame and power. It sounds easy on paper, but becoming an overlord isn't so easy when you're barely more powerful then an imp.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Silver as Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction, the plot will probably kick start in the next chapter. I thought it would be fun to try and create a fan character and the inspiration hit me. Anyhow, enjoy!

"He shot me! The bastard fucking shot me!" Rick flushed with rage as he felt a surge of numbness flood through his body from the tip of his opponent's arrow. Rage soon turned to fear when he realized that he could no longer feel his limps. "Damn piece of shit must have poisoned me" He thought, completely unable to move. The "damn piece of shit" in question strolled over to his victim's paralyzed body with a smug look on his face. He was pale as ivory, emphasized by his stone cold black eyes. For a demon, he looked almost human. Although most humans don't have pearly fangs, snowy white wolf ears, and a lushes white tail that wagged in the glee of genocide. He had a bit of a stubble beard and his hair was partly shaven. He could possibly be considered attractive if he wasn't standing over his bleeding victim with a manic grin. 

"Welp.." The wolfish man sighed with false pity "You tried your best hun!" Rick growled in fury, beet red from the strains of his attempts at moving. "The fuck did you do to me!" Rick shouted as he shook with agitation. The man smirked and began to stroll leisurely around Rick's stiff body. "No need to worry, it'll only last for a bit" he said calmly, eyes alight with amusement. This didn't seem to calm Rick and he hissed "Who the fuck are you!?"

The man grinned and bent down to look Rick in the eyes. "Oh where are my manners?" He sighed in dramatic disapproval "They call me Silver!" Silver extended his hand toward his paralyzed victim, knowing full well he was unable to shake it "Silver as gold, you could say!" 

Rick looked on in confusion and muttered "Huh?" Silver's charming grin fell, and he pouted slighted. "No matter" he growled with apparent annoyance "It just sounds cool." And he proceeded to stomp on Rick's stomach for good measure. 

"Anyway!" Silver exclaimed, ignoring Ricks pained cries of "What the fuck!" "It appears that I have rightfully won this turf war, no offense of course." Silver began with a good natured smile. Rick seethed with fury. "So since this is my turf now, I'm afraid I have to understandably take out the trash..." Silver helpfully gestured to a nearby garbage truck. Rick paled "Oh fuck"

That night Rick's screams of turmoil echoed through Hell as he was crushed violently in a trash compactor. Nobody really cared of course, this was hell it happened all the time. 

Silver twirled away from his wrong doings with a sigh of content. He began to sing, the red of blood always reminded him of Christmas. 

Silver and gold, silver and gold

Everyone wishes for silver and gold

How do you measure it's worth?

Just by the pleasure it gives here on earth

Silver and gold, silver and gold

Mean so much more when I see

Silver and gold decorations 

On every Christmas tree

For millions of girls and for millions of boys

When Christmas Day is here

The most wonderful day of the year!


	2. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver goes to a bar after the turf war and meets a newbie

"Life sure does hold a lot of surprises" Archie pondered "Or death in my case." Archie was right about that, if he had been notified about his current situation a few years back, he wouldn't have believed it for a second. 

He appeared to be in hell, at least that's what the locals told him. Told was an understatement, he had been mocked and jumped a few times until he got the message."Fucking assholes" Archie took a swing of whiskey, he really shouldn't be so salty about his injuries, obviously douche bags run wild in hell.

Anyhow, the most disorienting part of hell was definitely Archie's drastically different appearance. How a chubby redhead as himself could end up a golden dragon was beyond him, but Archie wasn't complaining. Granted, he was still overweight, but that doesn't goddamn matter when you're a dragon. People are usually distracted by the wings and shit. 

Archie didn't look like a badass dragon at the moment however, he was flushed and tipsy. His wings weren't summoned, so he looked more like a cutesy lizard. Of course, if you find slumping over in a shitty bar cute. 

Archie (who had zoned out at this point) winced when the bar door was slammed open aggressively, by a demon who looked zonked the fuck out. He was absolutely drenched in blood, but he had no apparent injuries. His eyes were blood shot and wild, and he was hyperventilating. No one batted an eye at the manic wolf demon, apart from the bartender. He raised his head to make eye contact, bearing a disinterested expression. 

"The usual Silver?" he asked boredly as he slowly eyed the man's blood soaked state. The man, Silver, nodded eagerly and cracked a weary smile. The bartender nodded shortly and began to pour a tall glass of vodka, and Silver slumped down next to Archie. 

Archie felt a bit awkward due to the blood soaked stranger's questionable decision to sit next to him in a mostly empty bar, but Silver simply waved displaying a small smile. "Hello, I'm Silver" the man purred in a friendly but quite voice. He displayed similar mannerisms to a child trying to make friends, which seemed out of place for a bloodied demon introducing himself in a run down bar. 

"Mm, hey" Archie mumbled briefly, suddenly very interested in the counter. Silver's eye's didn't leave Archie's face for an awkward 10 seconds until he was passed his vodka and a roll of napkins. Silver looked up at the bartender questionably and held up the napkins. "For the blood dummy" he growled rolling his eyes "I don't want you dripping on my floors." 

"Oh, sorry!" Silver laughed awkwardly and began to hastily clean the small puddle of blood that had been forming under his seat. "Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" Silver whispered frantically, hyperventilating once again. Archie watched Silver's frenzy with mild concern. This man was definitely batshit, but he found himself becoming intrigued by his bizarre nature. 

Silver soon collected himself, and looked at Archie once again. "So sorry about the blood" he announced with a regained chipper attitude "I hope it did not ruin my chance at speaking with you." 

Archie shook his head, gaining the courage to make eye contact with Silver "No, its alright, I'm new in hell so I guess it couldn't hurt to make a friend." Silver beamed, he had one of those smiles that lit up the person's face. It was so pure, his eyes crinkled and he blushed slighted. Archie was convinced his heart skipped a beat when he noticed Silver's tail had been wagging. "I'm too sober for this shit" Archie thought feeling his cheeks grow hot, and chugged some more whiskey. 

"You're new here?" Silver began, sitting back down next to Archie "Have you picked a name yet?" Archie thought that over, he knew it was customary for sinners to change their names, but he barely considered what his name should be. "I'm lost to be honest" Archie answered thoughtfully "I have no name ideas." 

Silver observed him carefully, his soot black eyes dilated as he was lost in thought. Archie remained completely still as Silver sniffed and stroked his golden scales. He didn't know what the fuck Silver was doing, but it made Archie's stomach leap and his heart flutter. 

After what seemed like forever Silver came to a conclusion from his "observations" and sat back down, keeping close eye contact with Archie. "You're gold" Silver whispered his voice laced with adoration "like treasure." 

Archie nodded, attraction turning to confusion "Yeah, you could say that." Silver giggled and responded with confidence "I will call you Treasure, do you like that?" Archie pondered, Treasure would be a cool name, it certainly fits his new body. "Yeah, sure I do."

They had been talking for hours, Silver and Archie, no Silver and Treasure. Silver had jumped into passionate conversation on his plans of becoming an Overlord. His eyes alight he explained how he'd topple hell's most powerful, he bragged about all the land he'd own and all the people who'd fear him. But the craziest part of it all, was that Treasure was starting to believe him. 

Silver sure was onto something, and Treasure wanted in. He was so confident, so convincing, if anyone were to be the next big Overlord I'd be Silver. Maybe the alcohol was getting to his head, but Silver's ideas sounded amazing. 

At exactly 3:30 AM Silver and Treasure deemed themselves Overlords in Waiting. "We'll topple worlds together, just wait and see!" Silver announced as they stumbled out of the bar, hammered and enthusiastic. "Yeah..." Treasure slurred, and again for good measure "YEAH!" 

Hand and hand they walked toward the pentagram with drunken confidence, they'd be Overlords. And they wouldn't stop until they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus my chapters are short


	3. Hangovers and Grocery Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Treasure wakes up the next morning he is greeted by a pounding headache and eager to please wolf demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! School has kept me busy! Luckily, this chapter is a bit longer then the others.

Archie woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He appeared to be in bed, although he had no recollection of going back home. Archie's eyes opened drowsily as he took in his surroundings , and he recoiled in surprise. This was not his room. Archie leaped out of the bed and frantically looked around the room trying to remember why in hell he ended up in a stranger's house. Normally, he would have assumed he had a drunken hook up, but in hell he was more likely to be kidnapped or assaulted in his eyes. 

Archie's frantic pacing was interrupted when he caught eye of a letter taped to a cup of coffee. He ripped it off, his eyebrow raised. 

Dear, Treasure 

I'm sorry I had to leave you alone this early in the morning, but I'm out of food. That is not an exaggeration , my fridge is completely empty. Lucky for you, I poured you the last of the coffee to deal with your probable hangover. I hope you like french vanilla. I'll be back with breakfast in a little bit. In the mean time you can chill here if you want. Sorry about the mess, I usually don't have company. 

Love, Silver :)

Archie was soon flooded with memories from the night before. Right, he was Treasure now. He had made a pact with this "Silver" guy, they were going to be Overlords. Treasure sighed and took a gulp of coffee. He gagged, the sheer amount of french vanilla making him retch. Now that Treasure took a good look at it, the coffee was almost white from cream. 

Treasure groaned, his headache worsened, and dumped the remains of sickly sweet coffee in Silver's sink. Silver was right about something, his apartment was incredibly messy. Food and blood coated the floors and walls, blankets and tissues littered the floors, and the sofa was broken. The distant stench of blood and vomit was mixed with heavy usage of bleach, a pathetic attempt to hide the repulsive smell. 

Treasure slumped awkwardly onto the sofa, wincing from the sudden creak. The couch faced a 70s style TV , and a small, rustic radio on an unstable coffee table. The radio was glitching in and out with static as the cheerful voice of hell's favorite radio star narrated his killings. 

Despite arriving in hell last month, Treasure was aware of the infamous Radio Demon. How could he miss him? Alastor's broadcasts spread like wildfire, hell's denizens gawked at the gruesome and creative murders. Even to the rare sane individual, entertainment could still be gained from shock value. Alastor's charming and cheesy persona accompanied by some ghastly violence made Alastor's show a bizarre enough form of entertainment for hell to eat it up.

Treasure listened to Alastor's broadcast with mild interest. It granted him some relief, the petrified screams soothed his headache. "If Silver's going to take his sweet ass time I might as well get comfortable" Treasure thought as he started to curl up in the creaking sofa, the relaxing sounds of violent murders making him sleepy. 

...........

Silver skipped through the door about half an hour later bearing an excited grin and five stuffed shopping bags. He looked surprisingly well kept considering his hang over. Silver was sporting a sophisticated black trench coat over a white button up shirt. He wore plain black pants, ebony leather dress shoes, and a black bow tie. He looked more like a man coming from an evening ball, than a shitty supermarket to get groceries.

Silver dropped the groceries onto the counter with a grunt and tiptoed over to his sleeping guest, giggling to himself. Treasure was hanging off of his sofa, snoring loudly. His mouth was a ajar and drool was dripping onto Silver's already messy floor. Silver snorted in amusement and switched off his radio, which had been playing some reruns of old music. Silver was mildly disappointed that he had missed Alastor's live broadcast, but he figured he'd catch it some other time. That wasn't much of a stretch, being that Alastor pumped out new shows nearly everyday.

Glancing back at his pile of groceries, Silver remembered that he had to prepare breakfast for two today. He had bought as much junk as he could to stuff his cabinets with some variety for his guest. Still, Silver was extra determine to please Treasure with a perfect breakfast. He shook Treasure with unnecessary force, grinning childishly. "He's going to be so happy with me!" Silver thought with out of place innocence as Treasure grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Huh, the fuck" Treasure huffed in sleepy confusion as he looked up to glare at the giddy wolf demon. "Goood morning new bestie!" Silver exclaimed, booping him on the snout. Treasure snorted awkwardly and crossed his arms. Silver soon noticed two large golden wings fall over Treasure's shoulders, luxuriously. 

"Heh, sorry man. Musta fallen asleep to the that radio bloke." Silvers default cheerful expression morphed into pure love struck as his fluffy tail wagged gleefully. "You mean Alastor" he said adoringly batting his eyes. Treasure thought he was going to swoon, but the wolf demon soon regained himself when Treasure cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's the guy..." Treasure muttered, trailing off as he gazed up at the now blushing Silver. "Yeah, brilliant isn't he! He's so classy, but so vile! I'd kill to be as powerful as him, and I have!" Silver announced as he paced in small circles, caught up in his rambles. "Uh huh" Treasure huffed, not really listening to Silver as he unsteadily hopped up from his position on the couch, grunting. 

"Anyhow, I was going to ask you what you wanted for breakfast!" Silver exclaimed. Treasure sniffed the air as he pondered what food he could keep down, being mildly nauseous from his hangover and the sickening stench of bleach and blood that accompanied Silver's apartment. "I dunno, what do you have?" he replied boredly. Silver straightened his bow tie and confidently listed "Well, we've got Cereal, oatmeal, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, fruit, pork-" Silver paused when he was abruptly cut off by Treasure's choice "I'll just have some oatmeal, I guess.  
...........

Silver made the best damn oatmeal Treasure ever ate. Maybe it was the sheer determination Silver had to please him, but the oatmeal was so meticulously crafted Treasure thought it belonged on a pedestal. Besides his oatmeal making skills, Treasure didn't trust Silver with his coffee, due to the creamer incident. Silver was disappointed to say the least, and a bit confused as to why Treasure was so insistent to make his own coffee, but he eventually obliged. Treasure made sure to not use any creamer. He didn't think his already throbbing head could deal with the sugar. 

The two men sat at Silver's cluttered coffee table for breakfast. Silver switched through some radio stations boredly as he watched Treasure enjoy his oatmeal. A soft smile crept upon his face. Treasure looked much healthier then he did in the early wakes of the morning, and he really did seem to enjoy his breakfast. Treasure slowly looked up to meet Silver's gaze, and spoke softly. "Y'know, you really don't have to try and be perfect for me. I don't give a shit if you slip up, everyone does it. That's why we're in hell in the first place." Silver was taken aback by the sudden sincerity, and simply gawked until Treasure spoke up again. "Not to say this oatmeal isn't delicious, but it's not worth stressing over". Silver blushed slightly, not really knowing what to say. Where his attempts to please that obvious? "I-I'm glad you like the oatmeal" Silver eventually whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned


End file.
